Hermano Mayor
by Lira Prunus Grace
Summary: Porque Lee Fletcher fue su hermano mayor, él lo sería para los demás. Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo.


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

_Este fic participa del desafío de Septiembre de "Captura la bandera" del foro El Monte Olimpo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hermano mayor

Will no había sentido ningún ánimo hacer el sudario de Lee; normalmente se consideraba que era mejor tener pensamientos felices para que el muerto pudiera sentir la calma de sus familiares desde el elíseo, pero por más empeño que pusiera no podía.

Ellos no tenían la misma madre, y de hecho había un montón más de hermanos; pero para Will, Lee Fletcher era su hermano mayor.

Aún recuerda hace como unos pocos años, asustado por todo ese mundo de zapatillas voladoras-que de hecho usaban dos hijos de Hermes-y pegasos podía coexistir con el suyo, ¿Cómo las flores de primavera que había conocido todo este tiempo podían albergar ninfas que lo saludaban como si nada? No le cabía en la cabeza. Sin embargo, aun todo frenético por el descubrimiento, Lee le sonreía con calma y ponía un brazo sobre sus hombros con una sonrisa "_Lo sé, todos reaccionamos así; pero no te preocupes, te ayudare_"

Le había tenido paciencia para todo; con cada pregunta que hacía, para la lucha de espada-el tiro en arco le salió bien, más en todos los otros combates apestaba épicamente-cuando lo protegía de monstruos si él iba al bosque distraído; parecía estar siempre alerta y no solo por él, sino por todos los demás.

Cargaba con el peso de ser el responsable; casi como un padre a pesar que él seguía siendo adolescente; y aun así seguía siendo capaz de mantener la sonrisa.

Cuando le dijeron que cayó en batalla no quiso creerlo, grito para que le dejaran ver su cuerpo porque no lo iba creer hasta verlo con sus propios ojos; casi lo lamento, porque su cuerpo estaba tan magullado que bien podría no haberlo reconocido y ahorrarse la pena. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, tenía huecos en el pecho que dejaban ver sus huesos rotos, su pelo color canela estaba pegado a su cráneo con sangre.

Su labio tembló al observarlo, y Quirón tuvo prácticamente que llevarlo a cuestas porque no tenía ni fuerzas para caminar mientras sollozaba; su hermano, su hermano mayor Lee se había sacrificado protegiendo a una niña de Afrodita y recibiendo todo el impacto. Típico del heroico y responsable Lee; recibir un golpe por otra persona.

Él se quedó más tiempo que nadie en la fogata, observando el sudario dorado del mayor hasta que este quedo solo en cenizas cerca del amanecer.

Y ahora mismo se encontraba en una situación similar; con la muerte del Michael Yew-nuevo consejero de Apolo hasta su fallecimiento-Will era el próximo en la fila para líder de los chicos de la cabaña 7. Sus hermanos lo miraron expectante, atemorizados gracias a la nueva sombra de muerte que venía sobre ellos, temiendo por sus vidas.

— No—dijo, mirándolos con confianza. Se miraron los unos a los otros, sin captar el mensaje— No tiene que tener miedo, yo estoy aquí, los cuidare.

Porque Will ya no era el niño llorón luego de la batalla del laberinto, porque él iba a luchar por sus hermanos; como su hermano mayor.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sabemos mucho de Lee, ni de Will; así que me he aprovechado de eso para este proyecto. 500 palabras exactas, tuve que recortar un poco pero lo conseguí.

Vi a muchos hablando de los zapatos, la primavera o sobre su fallecimiento-solo vi los títulos y algunos resúmenes, no los he leído-y como mencionaron que Lee no tenía que ser el protagonista quise hacer algo distinto, espero que este bien.

Ya en otros escritos he tratado sobre el tema de hermanos y su muerte-concretamente con Thalia-así que el tema no me fue tan complicado. Aunque de ser sincera, yo creo que me moriría si mi hermanita muriera.

Muchas gracias por leer, deséenme suerte;

Lira.


End file.
